


I'm sick of writing BMC fanfics, so here's this

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: C r a z y, Fluctuating between Characters, Homestuck?? In 2017???, I'm terrible at writing, Implied that Cronus is ftm, M/M, That's so, case closed - Freeform, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	I'm sick of writing BMC fanfics, so here's this

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get sick of venting in the perspective of jeremy, so you change your perspective back to Cronus, because you enjoy making him suffer.

Cronus eased himself into kankris chest, holding back on sobbing uncontrollably in the others sweater.  
Feeling kankris hand run through his hair, rocking him, trying to calm him down In anyway he could. 

Mostly giving him small praise, telling Cronus how perfect he was, regardless of his body.  
"My perfect valid boy" 

Kankri hummed between his praises, rocking Cronus slightly.   
He felt the other tremble a bit, before sobbing into the others chest like a child.   
Cronus gripped onto the back of kankris sweater, muffling his apologies for waking kankri up so early in the morning to comfort him.   
Letting out son's between the apologies.


End file.
